


Dreaming Lightning Bug.

by BeesKneesandNoodles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I promised a friend a dream fic so here it is, The Last Spring Maiden, This will rip your poor heart out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKneesandNoodles/pseuds/BeesKneesandNoodles
Summary: Nora is deep asleep in Weiss's room ever since she knocked that damn door down.Wonder what she's dreaming of...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, listen.   
> I made a bet with a friend that today's episode was gonna be a Nora dream sequence episode.  
> I lost it.  
> So... take this. Yes, it's in two parts. Yes, that's specifically so you have to wait until tomorrow morning to see the main content.  
> Yes, the next part will be long.  
> think of this as the teaser for the real story.

_**Black.** _

**Everything was black.**

Then… she heard a soft voice echoing in the distance. 

_“Nora! Nora, dear! My, my, little angel, where have you gone?”_

Little… angel? No one had called her that since-

A little giggle by her side made her shoot up. She found herself wearing her old clothes, the ones from before Beacon. A collared shirt and mistrali skirt, paired with a jean-jacket and worn down boots with a hole in the sole.

And by her side was a grinning little girl, with red hair and bright blue eyes. She was hunched over, hiding in her black jacket, giggling as she tried to hide from the owner of that haunting voice.

_“Nora~! Little angel-”_

She rounded the corner. Oh, gods- she looked just like Nora remembered--

_“There you are! Hello, my little warrior! Come here, darling!”_

The little girl giggled like a madwoman and jumped into the woman’s arms. Nora stood, trying her best to stay together. The woman walked past, talking to the girl, who babbled back. She looked all of seven. Young. 

The woman set the girl down and motioned for her to run off, which she did, towards another woman with beautiful brown skin, holding a small wooden bowl. 

Nora turned her attention to the woman and walked around her, curious. 

Nora expected the woman to just sigh or walk away, but instead, her eyes stayed glued to Nora.

Her warm green eyes. She shook her head softly, “Now, now, little angel- you can breathe. No one can hurt you here.”

The voice didn’t echo anymore. It sounded more… real.

Nora stopped dead in her tracks, tears welling in her sky-blue eyes.

“...Mom?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! I did it! I'm sorry it's so late.

-

The woman’s gaze cast over Nora. “My, you’ve grown. So beautiful.” She cooed, approaching and resting a pale hand on her daughter’s tear-wet cheek. She brushed away the tears, “Oh, so beautiful. Tell me, how old are you now?” She asked, smiling warmly. Nora leaned into her touch, “I-i’m 19- but- I don’t even remember your n _ ame- _ ”

“Don’t cry, little warrior! Nora, don’t cry. You were so young when I left you.” She comforted, hugging Nora close to her chest. “Nora, my name is Taylor Valkyrie, but everyone around me called me Odenia Valentine. It was necessary to call me that to protect you and to protect me.”

“So… T-Taylor. My mom’s name is Taylor.” Nora breathed as evenly as she could manage, her face hidden by the cascade of vibrant red hair. “Why am I here, mom?” She asked, pulling away from the hug to meet her mother’s eye. “I need to know.”

Taylor brushed a hand through Nora’s ginger hair. “Smart girl. You’re here because you took a nasty hit- completely shattered your aura and did a number to your internals, pulling that trick.”

Nora nodded, laughing wetly. “Yeah, I figured I might.” She admitted. Taylor kissed Nora’s head. “Oh, my darling little angel. So, so strong. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for.” She gushed. 

Nora flushed, “Mommm- I just hit things, that’s it!” 

Taylor chuckled, “You do so much more than that, Nora! You’re smart-  _ who the hell would have thought to trip someone to solve a complex issue? _ -And you’re quick on your feet-  _ I don’t know many people who can outrun beowolves! - _ And you have so much empathy-  _ you hide your own depression all for the sake of one person. _ Gods above, you’re so sweet. You said once you want to be stronger than the things that have hunted your whole life,  _ well now you are. _ You are strong where I was weak, Nora.” She rambled on a little, just so proud of her daughter. Nora was crying again. “Mom- momma…” She pressed her face to Taylor’s chest, the white cloth of her kimono wet from tears. “Momma, I miss you. I don’t know if I can do this without you.”

Taylor raised her daughter’s face to meet her’s. “Oh, sweetheart. You’ve never been without me. Past the winter, comes the spring. You are going through yet another winter, and this spring, I promise, shall be the warmest of all. You  _ just _ have to make it. You’re not alone. You have team RWBY, Jaune, Oscar, Ren, Qrow, the Happy Huntresses and likely many others on their way.” 

“But… if it’s no use fighting… then…”

“No.” Taylor corrected firmly, “Do not make the mistake I did. Promise me you will fight, little angel.”

Nora paused. Then nodded. “I’ll do it, momma. I’ll fight until I’m broken and bruised and even more, I won’t give up!”

Taylor pressed her forehead to Nora’s. “That’s my girl.”

**And then**

**Everything**

**Went**

**_Black._ **


End file.
